Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of creating data used for numerical analysis by using a three-dimensional CAD model.
Description of the Related Art
A CAD (Computer Aided Design) system in which three-dimensional data indicating three-dimensional shapes and the positional relationships of components is able to be created has been widely used in the design of components and products. There is also a technique of not only designing shapes of components and products but analyzing physical characteristics of components and products by using CAD data created by the CAD system. When analyzing the physical characteristics of components and products by using the CAD data, the CAD data is converted into element divided data obtained by dividing a three-dimensional space into a plurality of blocks each having a predetermined size. At this time, there is a possibility that shapes of the components are not reproduced successfully, in particular, at a curved surface or an inclined surface of the components and contact relationships between the components will no longer be as intended in the element divided data at the time of the design. Particularly in electromagnetic analysis, when contact relationships between components made of conductive materials change, accuracy of computation is greatly affected, so that it is desired that the analysis is performed by using element divided data in which the contact relationships between the components in CAD data are maintained.
As a method for generating element divided data in which contact relationships between components in CAD data are maintained, WO 12/114457 describes that a designer specifies design guidelines for each shape characteristic of CAD data in advance and judges whether the specified design guidelines are observed in element divided data, and when not being observed, corrects the element divided data. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-185276 describes a technique wherein when components having contact relationships in CAD data are not in contact in the element divided data, a part which is not in contact is corrected to be in a contact state by hole filling.
However, when analysis of CAD data of a product having a few hundred components is carried out, it is difficult to specify design guidelines for each shape characteristic as in the technique disclosed in WO 12/114457. Further, the technique disclosed in WO 12/114457 has a problem in which it is difficult to detect a change of contact relationships for a part other than the characteristic feature specified in advance. In addition, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-185276 has a problem in which processing takes time because it is necessary to check a change of the contacted state with respect to all surfaces in which the components in the CAD data are in contact.